dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Namek Plains
The Namek plains are where Frieza fought Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Satsuki * Dendsho The Battle Battle Conditions *Satsuki -Put Jeff in his place *Jeff - Beat Satsuki to 10% health Satsuki's Stats * Race: Demon Queen/Energy Absorbing Android * Health: 112,420/286,000 * Speed: 415.5 394 * Damage: 330394 * Fatigue: 585/650 * Power Level: 5,000,000,000,000 * Effects: Physical Absorption Super Namekian Jeff's Stats *Race: Super Namek *Health: 10,875/261,000 *Speed: (Orginal: 204.5) (Base:192.5) (Super Namek: 215) (After effects of kaio-ken: 127) *Damage: 193.5 (Super Namek: 243.5) (After effects of kaio-ken: 146.1) *Fatigue: 277/675 *Power Level: 5,911,075,576,465 *Effects: Kaiokosen The Fight * Satsuki appears above Jeff's head, a grin on her face. "I think someone may have overestimated themselves" She said, before drop kicking the namekian to the ground belowSilent Speed:Hit * Just before Jeff hits the ground, Satsuki reappears beside him, kicking him further across the field, then into the air, and back towards the ground in a cycle that includes 19 kicks, and ends with Dendsho landing in the grasshit.damage * Jeff, despite all the kicks he took, managed to land on his feet in the grass, looking up at Satsuki. "I didn't overestimate anything! You're going down!" He shouted, before reappearing in front of Satsuki and punching her in the gutmiss. He followed up that by kneeing her in the facehit, then firing 3 destructive waveshits and barraging her with a total of 8 kickshit and 7 puncheshit, before hitting her on the top of the head towards the groundmiss.damage speed, 14 fatigue drained * "Not bad, for a pig. " Satsuki says as she unclasps her blade from her side, before slashing Jeff 20 times with the sheathed bladeas one sword, which she manages to swing with enough force to still cut the namekianhit.damage * "Why...you...." He muttered, standing up yet again. "Thats it, no more Mr. Nice Namekian!" He shouted, before building his power up his power and growing in size until he was roughly twice the size of his orginal form. "You're going to learn of the power of a super namekian!" He shouted, his Super Namekian form looking much more normal than when he fought Hope in GDWMAT "Now Kaio-ken!" and with that, Jeff powered up to Kaio-ken x50, before appearing infront of Satsuki and performing School Attack: Illusion Slash to cut down her speedhit. Afterwords, he blasted her with 3 Destructive Waveshit and 1 Mystic FlasherMiss. Afterwords he punched and kicked Satsuki 14 timeshit, then finishing off by using his Super Namekian ablity to try and stun her for one turnhit.damage speed, 15 fatigue drained * Satsuki is Stunned * "Alright! Now its time for me to bring you to your knees!" The cocky Super Namek shouted, before pulling out the HSOD that Rin had allowed him to borrow in her abstance. "Here comes the Jeff Super Slashing combo!" And with that, Jeff began to run all around Satsuki at high speed, slashing her clothing over and over again 18 timeshit before jumping back and putting the sword away. "Now face the wrath of the nameks, by the power of an attack passed down from the strongest namekian to ever live! Twin Special Beam Cannon!!!" Focusing the energy of two special beam cannons into each hand, he fired 2 Special beam cannons at oncemiss, waiting to see the damage he did after that attack. However, as a side effect, Jeff was forced out of kaio-ken, and began to feel the after effects as well.damage speed, 10 fatigue drained * "That was.. an impressive display." Satsuki said, her numerous injuries still smoking from the burning blade. "Unfortunately, your strength is nothing compared to one with strength of will such as mine!" She yelled, before releasing all of her demonic aura Commander, Lord, and Overlord forms. Satsuki proceeded to charge at Jeff, her blade completely unsheathed,as 2 swords as she assaulted him with 20 slashes from the black bladehit.damage * Jeff began to fall to the ground, but quickly caught himself on one knee. There was nothing he could do, still feeling the effects of Kaio-ken which already did a great deal of damage to him. Barely managing to stand up, Jeff was only able to throw one puch at her, before falling to the ground before her in defeatmiss.damage * "And that, green one, is just how much of a difference there is between you and I..." Satsuki said, as she began to walk away. "The worst part is, I wasn't even using my full strength." * Battle Over! XP Divisions: * Satsuki Won-125,063xp * Jeff lost-101,810xp